powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Digital Form
The ability to transform into or have a physical body made up of digital data. Sub-power of Bionic Physiology. Technique of Data Manipulation. Variation of Media Mimicry, Program Physiology and Artificial Element Mimicry. Also Called *Artificial Intelligence Mimicry/Physiology *Cyber Body *Cybernaut Mimicry/Physiology *Data Form *Data Mimicry/Physiology *Digital Body *Digital Mimicry/Physiology *Digitization *Digitized *Information Physiology Capabilities User, or in other cases a technopath's mind, either is or can transform into electronic data (Software Programs/Cyber Data/Digital Memory/Electronic Bits of Information, etc.), allowing them to interact with objects such as machines, robots, computers and other devices such as cars, phones, refrigerators or any other object that runs on electricity. While in this form the user can travel through cyberspace, enabling them to access any device connected and enter its mainframe, some users even utilizing this to take over power supercomputers from the inside. Applications *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Data Conversion *Data Generation *Digital Materialization either by projecting or solidifying their data. *Electrical Transportation *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Intangibility *Invisibility *Technological Possession Variations *Pixel Mimicry *Video Mimicry Types of Digital forms: *Cyber Transcendence *Transcendent Artificial Intelligence Physiology Associations *Artificial Element Mimicry *Bionic Physiology *Cyberspace Lordship *Electricity Mimicry *Media Mimicry *Program Physiology *Self Data Manipulation *Technology Manipulation *Technoformation *Technomorphism Limitations *Technology Manipulation may be able to eliminate the Digital Form of the user which may result in death. *A person with Electrical Manipulation or Magnetism Manipulation can destroy the user's Digital Form. *User's Digital Form can be negated with another advanced technology. *Risks attack from electromagnetic pulse while in digital form. *User's form can be trapped and contained in a setting where information is stored such as a computer drive or a potent subconscious *Can be a problem if someone is taken from the modern world, i.e. taken to where computer and gadgets aren't around. *May need practice to change back *Weak against Data Absorption. Known Users Gallery File:Kilohertz_2.jpg|Kilohertz (Mutant X) Composed.gif|The Composer (Halo 4) digitized humans to create Prometheans. 405px-Brainiac.jpg|Brainiac's (DC Comics) digital form is inside a created robotic body Tecna Winx.PNG|Tecna (Winx Club) Technus.gif|Nicolai Technus (Danny Phantom) MegaMan EXE.jpg|MegaMan.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) Hank Henshaw.jpg|Hank Henshaw's (DC Comics) mind exists as a computer A.I.; as long as there is technology, he cannot truly die. 612px-Agents.jpg|Agents (The Matrix) Xana.jpg|X.A.N.A. (Code Lyoko) Digimon.jpg|Digimon is short for 'Digital Monster'. D-Reaper.jpg|The D-Reaper (Digimon Tamers) Moloch Buffy.jpg|After being accidentally scanned into the Internet, Moloch the Corruptor (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) created a robotic body for himself. Viral.PNG|Viral (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) TMNT Cyber Shredder.png|Cyber Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Sigma Mega Man.jpg|Sigma (Mega Man X) Kintobor Computer.jpg|The Kintobor Computer (Sonic the Comic) Nicole Spark of Life.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) A.D.A.M..png|A.D.A.M., a sentient computer virus created by Dr. Robotnik (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Gameboy Captain N.jpg|Gameboy (Captain N: The Game Master) Hostile Program.png|The Hostile Program (Kingdom Hearts II) Red Queen.gif|The Red Queen (Resident Evil) Colonel Patriot AI.jpg|An AI clone of Colonel Campbell (Metal Gear), just one of many of the Patriots' AIs. Mii_Artwork.png|An example of a Mii (Nintendo). Shelke-saber.jpg|Shelke Rui (Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-) can enter the Worldwide Network of Gaia via a "Synaptic Net Dive." Nessa Fractale.png|Nessa (Fractale) is one half of the key to Fractal, as such, she is a unique doppel that can be physically interacted with Giffany stand.gif|.GIFfany (Gravity Falls) is a living, homicidal video-game character capable of infecting electronic objects. Modeus 001.PNG|Modeus (Irredeemable) managed to convert his body into electronic bits/packets of information to transfer himself into the minds of others. Yuki Nagato.png|As a humanoid interface, Yuki Nagato (Haruhi Suzumiya) is composed of data. Helix_variant_design.jpg|Helix (Valiant Entertainment) is a machine/binary code hybrid alien member of the armor hunters. Vycescreen04.jpg|Lord Vyce (Atop the Fourth Wall) became pure data to escape his inter-demensional exile, which also allows him to transfer his consciousness into all forms of machinery. Kayaba_and_The_Seed.png|After his physical death, Akihiko Kayaba (Sword Art Online) uploaded his mind onto the Internet. Phantamvirus.jpg|Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers